


Iridescent: Cerpen

by ShiroSylthfarn



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroSylthfarn/pseuds/ShiroSylthfarn
Summary: Mereka menjual anak sematawayang mereka. Anak yang malang tersebut menjadi sosok yang terkoyak, menyembunyikan hati yang terluka.Dia membunuh keluarga kecilnya. Putranya menyimpan dendam yang sangat besar kepadanya.Dua silsilah disatukan oleh dosa. Dua manusia tidak bisa mendiferensiasi di antara benci dan cinta.Sejak awal, dia tidak pernah memperoleh kebahagiaan yang seharusnya didapatkannya. Rumah tidak berarti rumah lagi baginya.





	1. i.

Rambut cokelat kejinggaan berkibar, disibak oleh angin malam. Manik biru tua mengilat, mengamati sekeliling—kota Seoul tidak pernah mengenali kata istirahat. Kota ini bersahabat dengan adjektiva ramai—, menerkam satu per satu manusia berstatus anonim yang masih beraktivitas pada malam hari ini.

Bersanding dengan pemuda berambut hitam kehijauan, bermata hijau kekuningan, dan berekspresi sedatar meja kelas, dia mengulum bibir, menciptakan lengkungan dengan bibirnya yang berwarna jingga pucat. Lengkungan yang miring—tenang, tetapi penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang besar.

* * *

"Hei."

Jendela kamar si penjelajah dibuka—dibobol oleh seseorang. Sinar bulan menerangi kamar yang diselubungi oleh kegelapan—dia tidak menyalakan satu pun lampu.

"... Huh?"

Yang dipanggil terbangun. Dia melihat sepasang mata berwarna biru tua, seperti warna kupu-kupu biru yang jarang ditemui, dan rambut berwarna senada dengan warna selai kacang.

Dia tidak mengenali orang itu.

"... Siapa kamu?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum—senyuman yang jarang dimunculkan oleh sebagian besar orang. Senyuman yang tenang, tetapi meninggalkan kesan misterius dan, entahlah mengapa, mengerikan.

"Hercule Poirot."

Lencana merah mengilat di sisi kanan—tidak bisa ditebak apakah lencana itu disematkan di dada atau digenggam dengan tangan kiri. Akan tetapi, pemuda berambut perak itu bisa mencetuskan satu hipotesis.

 _Dia adalah salah satu pembunuh_ , duganya di dalam pikiran.

Tangan kanan si pembunuh memberikan satu lencana merah—tangan kiri si penjelajah mengambil lencana tersebut.

_Secara ringkas, begitulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan sosok algojo yang, bagiku, paling mengerikan, bahkan melebihi sosok algojo yang diciptakan dariku._

"Hercule Poirot, heh," kekehku geli. Kupilin rambut kehijauanku dengan jari telunjuk kiri. "Kalau begitu, namaku Arthur Hastings."

_Dia, Hercule Poirot, dan aku, Arthur Hastings._

* * *

"Hastings."

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendelaku lagi. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan emosi ini secara terperinci, tetapi aku dan sosok asliku—Kim Jonghyun, si penjelajah yang sering menyamar menjadi perempuan—memunyai fase transisi tersendiri—beralih dari kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya menjadi kepribadian seseorang yang memanggil dirinya sebagai Arthur Hastings.

Dia memunyai memori yang, menurutku, 45% sesuai dengan memoriku.

_Akan tetapi—_

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kita menentukan satu tempat untuk bertemu,  _mon ami_?" Huh? "Apabila aku mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarmu secara terus-menerus, aku merasa bahwa mereka akan mencurigaimu—dirimu yang sebenarnya. Bukankah identitasnya sebagai salah satu orang yang diberikan posisi sebagai algojo tidak boleh diketahui?"

Ah. Oh.

Benar juga, sih.

"Oke," responsku singkat. "Di mana?"

Dia menimbang-nimbang. "Bangku taman."

"Boleh saja."

_—dia—Poirot—_

Aku tersentak sesaat—mengingat sesuatu. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia mengernyitkan alis. "Apa?"

"Tidakkah mereka mencurigaimu?"

Poirot terkekeh-kekeh.

"Aku tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang diriku yang sebenarnya,  _mon ami_ ," kekehnya renyah.

_—mengaku sedemikian rupa._

* * *

" _Non_." Dia mendorongku, ekspresinya bercampuraduk—di antara mengharapkanku untuk berbuat lebih jauh daripada ini atau berhenti sesegera mungkin. " _Non_ , Hastings,  _non_ ," cegahnya, menghalangi wajahku yang mendekat dengan tangannya yang bergemetar dan menghangat. "Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa pun padaku sebelum kamu—aku—mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya."

Aku mendengus.

* * *

_"Apakah dia bisa mengira-ngira siapakah diriku yang sebenarnya?"_

_Aku terkekeh-kekeh._

* * *

Dia menepuk-nepuk rambutku dengan lembut—bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitku di kepala. Lalu, dia menyibakkan poninya ke belakang, seiring dengannya mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku—menyentuh keningku dengan keningnya yang terasa dingin.

" _Mon cher_ ," desahnya dengan nada kuatir. "Beristirahatlah."

Kemudian, dia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga bibirnya yang berwarna jingga pucat dan keningku yang menghangat karena kondisi tubuhku sedang tidak baik saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Setelah itu, sekejap, dia mengecup keningku.

Lembut.

Tangan dan kakiku terasa seperti dialiri energi listrik—bergetar. Sekujur tubuhku menegang. Kedua mataku terasa perih—terbelalak selebar sarang kelinci. Aku bisa mendengar degup jantungku—mengencang.

* * *

_"Bisa," jawabku, memilin helai-helai rambutku dengan telunjuk kiri. "Akan tetapi, peluangnya memprediksi dengan tepat itu hanya ¼ saja. Satu orang di antara empat orang adalah jawabannya."_

* * *

"Jangan bekerja,  _mon cher_. Pada hari ini, biarkanlah aku bertugas sendirian saja."

* * *

_"Siapa?"_

_Aku melengos. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."_

_Lee Jinki, si pengamat, batinku._


	2. ii.

"Jinki?" Aku merengut. "Kok, bisa, sih?"

Jinki mengernyitkan alis. Tangan kirinya menyibakkan rambut jingganya ke belakang, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas cairan putih kekuningan yang, tidak usah dibahas lagi, deh—itu sudah pasti alkohol.

"Maksudmu?" Dia memasang tampang inosen—jelas-jelas bukan tampang yang semestinya ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang bejat yang sering mengunjungi tempat yang sering dideskripsikan sebagai sarang dosa seperti ini. "Aku, 'kan, memang sering mengunjungi bar ini."

"Hah?" Aku melongo. "Mustahil. Kamu bukan Taemin."

Jinki terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya, dia tersedak setelah mendengar komentarku yang jelas-jelas menyindir si pelindung yang berumur paling muda di antara kami. Lho, sindiranku itu berdasar. Pasalnya, dia berumur tiga tahun lebih muda dariku, tetapi kebiasaannya bermain-main dengan lawan jenis di luar area kampus itu tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Oke, lupakanlah Taemin. Marilah kita kembali ke Jinki. "Astaga, aku tidak mengunjungi bar ini untuk bermain dengan para wanita," lurusnya di tengah gelakannya yang renyah. "Aku, 'kan, penggemar alkohol."

Hahaha. Istilah yang lebih halus untuk mendeskripsikan seorang pemabuk. Aku memutar mata. "Ah."

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang begitu?"

Oh, iya. "Ah, aku baru ingat." Dia memang pernah berkata bahwa dia menggemari alkohol setelah beberapa kali kami bekerja secara berpasangan. Dia mempunyai kebiasaan yang, sebenarnya, bisa dikatakan buruk, terutama untuk kesehatan ginjal dan hatinya. Tentu saja, hati yang kumaksud di sini adalah organ hati. "Ada apa?" Akan tetapi, Jinki tidak akan melakukan kebiasaan tersebut tanpa dipicu oleh suatu peristiwa tertentu. Dengan kata lain, dia sedang mempunyai masalah yang, menurutnya, tidak bisa ditanganinya.

Dia termangu sesaat. Lalu, dia tersenyum—pahit.

"Stres," jawabnya singkat, tetapi parau. "Perkuliahan, pertemanan, dan," putusnya dengan sengaja. Dia menuangkan setengah botol vodka ke dalam gelas kaca yang digenggamnya. Lalu, diteguknya sampai bersisa seperempat di dalam gelas. Kemudian, dilanjutkannya, "tugas, tentu saja. Bukankah kamu juga sering melampiaskan tekananmu, walaupun bukan dengan cara yang sama sepertiku?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Berpuluh-puluh botol obat dan suntikan yang berserakan di atas kasur terbersit di dalam pikiranku. "Antidepresan," lirihku miris. "Akan tetapi, Jinki, aku, 'kan, memang sakit jiwa," belaku.

Jinki tertawa. Akan tetapi, ekspresi Jinki tidak menginterpretasikan kebahagiaan sedikit pun. "Aku belum mengunjungi psikiater saja, Jonghyun," ujarnya di sela tawa. "Apabila dia mendiagnosisku mengidap suatu penyakit mental tertentu, berarti aku juga sakit jiwa." Dia menoleh. "Kita sakit jiwa."

Sarkasme.

Aku mendengus. "Aku, sih, merasa bahwa kamu, setidaknya, mengalami depresi. Namun, kamu tidak bisa memercayai diagnosis seorang mahasiswa sepertiku."

"Apakah kamu mencurigaiku mengidap penyakit mental tertentu? Walaupun kamu itu mahasiswa, kamu itu mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi—kamu mempelajari psikologi. Kamu mempunyai dasar yang, setidaknya, sesuai dengan teori yang ada, pada saat kamu mencoba untuk mendiagnosis seseorang."

Aku bergumam. Aku menjelajahi isi buku DSM IV di dalam pikiranku—kitab, sindirnya, mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi yang berhalaman setebal dosa seluruh manusia di planet ini.

"Aku menemukan beberapa kategori gangguan kecemasan—tendensi gangguan kecemasan menyeluruh, gangguan kecemasan sosial, dan gangguan stres pascatrauma, seperti Kibum, tetapi kamu bisa mengendalikan ketakutanmu dengan baik," paparku. Lalu, kuputus sejenak. Kemudian, kulanjutkan, "cukup baik. Kamu tidak menunjukkan ketakutanmu di hadapan orang lain. Aku bertaruh—kamu tidak merasa asing dengan serangan panik."

Jinki mengulum bibir.

"Gangguan stres pascatraumamu memang tidak separah Kibum, sih. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat mata Minho," paparku lagi. "Oleh karena itu, aku merasa bahwa kamu mengidap gangguan kecemasan menyeluruh dan gangguan kecemasan sosial—aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kamu mengidap gangguan kecemasan."

Jinki mendengarkanku secara saksama.

"Akan tetapi, kamu tidak bisa memercayai hipotesisku begitu saja."


	3. iii.

"Jinki," sebutku dengan sekuat tenaga. Ah, sial, tenagaku benar-benar menurun. Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku, tetapi, entah karena Jinki terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk mengeksplorasi isi mulutku atau suaraku memang terlalu kecil untuk didengarnya, dia tidak membalas sapaanku. Cih. "Jinki," cobaku lagi—berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Jinki yang, tidak kusangka, berat. Dia tidak bergeming.

Justru, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sensasi yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhku.

"Hhh—"

Keparat.

"Jinki!" Kudorong sekuat tenaga—Jinki mengambil langkah mundur secara refleks, seolah-olah baru saja menyadari bahwa aku berusaha sekeras mungkin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. "Berhenti."

Dia memiringkan kepala ke kanan. "Mengapa?"

Astaga. Jangan pasang tampang lugu begitu. Apakah kamu memesan satu tinju tepat di wajahmu yang halus itu, Lee Jinki?!

"Jangan lakukan ini di sini, keparat," sergahku. Bagaimana bisa kami melakukannya di lantai empat perpustakaan kampus?! Kami bisa disemprot rektor!

"Apakah aku berkata bahwa kita akan melakukannya di sini?"

Bangsat.

Aku berdecak jengkel. "Apabila aku tidak menghentikanmu, kita benar-benar akan melakukannya di sini!" Aku melengos. "Di manakah apartemenmu?"

"Di dekat Rumpun Ilmu Kesehatan. Kamu?"

"Di dekat stasiun."

"Lalu, ke manakah kita akan pergi?"

"Apartemenmu saja."

* * *

"Apakah seperti ini sudah cukup?"

Ah. "Ya," anggukku.

Aku menggigit bibir. Ini candu. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sensasi yang membuatku, sejujurnya, merasa kotor, tetapi seperti itulah yang kurasakan. Tubuhku menggeliat, menerima setiap sentuhan, setiap koneksi, setiap interaksi yang diberikan oleh laki-laki berambut jingga yang merengut, melenguh, berkonsentrasi kepada kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya—menginvasiku sampai sedalam-dalamnya.

Aku melenguh, memanggil Jinki secara berulang-ulang, memosisikan tubuhku agar aku bisa menikmati sensasi ini dengan senyaman-nyamannya. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke bantal yang diletakkan dengan posisi sembilan puluh derajat di pinggir kasur. "Ya, begitu, ya—lagi, Jinki, lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Lagi—lebih cepat daripada itu. Ah, ya—begitu—ah."

Dasar monster. Dia menyimpan kepribadian yang beringas dan liar di balik wajahnya yang hangat dan lembut. Aku tidak berkata bahwa dia memalsukan wajahnya, tetapi dia menyembunyikan sisinya yang kejam.

Eits, enggak, sih. Bukankah dia bisa memerintahkan kami untuk melakukan sesuatu yang, yah—kok, bisa, sih, dia bisa bersikap setega itu?

Akan tetapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan memperlakukanku secara barbar seperti ini—masih bisa dikategorikan manusiawi, sih, tetapi tetap saja akan membuatmu heran setengah ditambah seperempat mati. Dia membuatku menjadi berantakan, mengeksplorasi setiap sudut tubuhku dengan tatapan selapar singa yang sedang mengincar rusa, mengklaimku sebagai propertinya—bagaimana bisa, sih, dia mendominasiku?

... Yah. Dia itu bosku, sih, secara teknis, tetapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa memercayainya. Dia tidak merasa ragu sedikit pun, lho—masa', sih, gara-gara alkohol?


	4. iv.

"Siapa ketua kalian?"

Gila. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan nada yang mengintimidasi dan menusuk seperti itu?!

Dia dan Taemin memang tidak pernah menunjukkan amarahnya secara terang-terangan, tetapi itu bukan berarti kami tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua naik pitam. Lebih jarang Taemin, sih. Dia, mah, lebih mahir membuat orang lain menderita dengan cercaannya yang singkat, tetapi menyakitkan. Akan tetapi, Jinki? Ditambah lagi, tatapan matanya benar-benar segalak singa yang mengintai mangsanya.

"Kuulang. Siapa ketua kalian?" Jawab, deh, jawab. Jangan mencari gara-gara pada Lee Jinki.

Sua tersenyum miring. "Atas dasar apa kami harus menjawabnya?" Sejak kami berada di dalam satu kelas pada mata kuliah Psikologi Umum, telapak tanganku sudah gatal ingin menampar wajahnya lebih dari satu kali. Serius, deh. Sebagaimana hormon testosteron masih bersemayam di dalam ragaku, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa wajahnya cantik, tetapi hatinya busuk. Benar-benar busuk.

Mata ungunya berputar sebentar, senyumannya yang berpoles lipstik merah keunguan itu jelas-jelas mengungkapkan bahwa dia menantang Jinki.

"Bagaimana kalau kautebak saja?"

Gertak sambal. Brengsek.

"Kalian melukai Jonghyun." Aku menahan napas. "Aku bermaksud untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban. Oleh karena itu, aku berniat untuk membicarakannya kepada ketua kalian." Hatiku mencelus. Kibum memandangku heran, tetapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasa malu mendengar namaku lolos dari mulutnya dengan nada seserius itu, sih?!

Kulepas topiku, kututup bagian bawah wajahku dengan itu. Ini tidak lucu, tetapi aku menyeringai, entah karena perempuan murahan itu tidak menjawab atau karena perasaanku yang bercampuraduk seperti es teler sebab Jinki menyebut namaku dengan nada yang multitafsir seperti itu.


	5. v.

"TIDAK!"

Kutolak mentah-mentah penawaran gratis Kim Kibum. Aku tidak meremehkan kemampuannya di dalam bidang busana, tetapi, tetap saja, "AKU TIDAK MAU DIJADIKAN KELINCI PERCOBAANMU!"

Minho tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, disusul dengan kikikan Taemin yang diredamnya di bawah tangan, hantaman lengan Kibum di punggung Minho, dan diakhiri dengan ringisan Minho yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Kibum sedikit pun. Beruntunglah, lantai empat ruang membaca itu selalu kosong. Ditambah lagi, bulan ini bukanlah bulan-bulan penyusunan skripsi. Pasalnya, jumlah mahasiswa yang menggunakan ruangan yang tersedia di lantai dua, tiga, dan empat perpustakaan ini untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya tidak akan terlalu banyak. Jadi, lantai empat selalu terbebas dari pengunjung.

"APANYA YANG KELINCI PERCOBAAN?!" sergah Kibum garang. "Begini, ya, Jonghyun. Kamu, 'kan, sang penjelajah kami. Sama seperti si pemilik tawa hyena satu ini, identitasmu itu paling rawan terkuak!"

"YA, TETAPI BUKAN MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENYAMAR MENJADI PEREMPUAN JUGA!" belaku, meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"OOH, IYA!" Si pirang warna-warni itu mendobrak meja. "KAMU SUDAH BERKALI-KALI MENGUNTIT MEREKA SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI. WALAUPUN BUSANAMU SERBAHITAM, CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT, IDENTITASMU PASTI TERBONGKAR!" Kali ini, dia membanting buku sketsanya, menimbulkan suara berdebum yang menggema ke seantero ruangan.

Aku melengos. "Aku masih mempunyai harga diri, keparat," hujatku, memutar mata.

"Kamu juga mempunyai organisasi untuk dilindungi, tolol," semprotnya, melipat tangan di dada. "Apakah kamu mau mengorbankan keselamatan kami dengan keegoisanmu yang menyusahkan itu?"

Ragu-ragu, aku melirik ke arah Jinki yang tidak meloloskan sepatah kata pun, bahkan tidak memberikan respons apa pun sejak rapat ini dimulai. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan sedatar lantai kelas. Itu justru berbahaya.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Oke."

Sudahlah, sekaligus saja malunya.


	6. vi.

Demi buku-buku mata kuliah jurusan Psikologi yang tebalnya sejagat raya! Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menyumpahi Kibum atau memujinya, bahkan aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun ketika melihat perawakanku di cermin toilet.

Hentak sepatu mengiringi pergerakanku, seolah-olah secara sengaja mengingatkanku bahwa aku sedang mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi. Bukan hanya itu saja. Bersamaan denganku berjalan menuju ruang baca, kibasan demi kibasan ujung rok yang senantiasa bersentuhan dengan kedua lututku ini benar-benar meruntuhkan konsentrasiku.

Ya, ampun, mengapa aku melakukan ini?!

"Aaaaahhh..."

Taemin terperangah kaget, mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya yang sedang memutar video menuju ke titik di mana aku dan Kibum tengah berdiri. Minho melongo, bibir membentuk huruf O besar, kedua mata melotot, seolah-olah tidak memercayai apa yang sedang disaksikannya.

Kibum mengangkat dagu, mengekspresikan kepuasan melalui senyuman yang dibuatnya dengan bangga. "Karyaku hebat, 'kan?"

KARYA? Aku benar-benar dijadikannya sampel!

Aku melengos, secara tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Jinki yang memandangiku dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat berkilau di tengah ruang baca yang tidak mempunyai penerangan yang memadai ini, disusul dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti warna kulit apel, yang mana sedetik kemudian langsung ditutupinya dengan telapak tangan.

... Sebentar.

Sebentar.

Sebentar.

Aduh, kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual. Telingaku bisa menangkap suara-suara yang tidak bisa kudengar sebelumnya, termasuk suara degup jantungku.

Gila.

"Wah, Jinki-hyung," kikik si mahasiswa Farmasi berambut magenta, menyenggol lengan atas si pemilik nama yang disebutnya, "wajahmu memerah, lho," senyumnya jahil. "Di luar dugaan, Jonghyun-hyung bisa terlihat cantik juga, ya."

Celetukan Taemin direspons dengan tawa histeris Minho, tawa lantang Kibum, dan suara batuk Jinki yang repetitif.

Brengsek.

Aku merasa seperti dicelupkan ke dalam panci berisi air, lalu direbus hidup-hidup.

Wajahku panas!


	7. vii.

Brengsek.

Brengsek.

Brengsek.

Kakiku berderap, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kedua kakiku sedang menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi—tentu saja, sepatu ini dibeli olehku, dengan uangku, sesuai dengan usulan Kibum. Kuabaikan tahi angin, tidak berupaya untuk berselindung di bawah pohon atau menyambar payung yang terkipai-kipai—tali payungnya kuikatkan di lubang penarik ritsleting. Kain bajuku embal, apalagi rokku.

Halah, peduli setan. Pikiran-pikiranku bergumul, amarah berkecamuk di dalam hatiku, tidak bisa berhenti kukutuk perempuan hina itu di dalam benakku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengampuni Ong Sua. Dia mempermalukanku. Apabila aku tidak mengikuti anjuran Kibum, reputasiku bisa ambruk.

Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan setan betina itu lolos.

Aku tidak mengeluarkan kartu tanda mahasiswaku, membiarkan petugas penjaga pintu perpustakaan memakai kartu mereka, lalu kulewati saja, berucap, "Terima kasih," tanpa melihat ke belakang. Aku tidak menggunakan lift, kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk berlari menuju lantai empat.

Aku tidak memedulikan tatapan siapa pun itu. Aku tidak mengenali mereka dan aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mengetahui identitas mereka satu per satu.

Kuhantam pintu ruang baca dengan telapak tangan kiriku, menimbulkan suara berdebum, mengakibatkan empat sahabatku tersentak.

Lalu, mereka melotot selebar sarang semut.

"ASTAGA, JONGHYUN!"

Pada saat ini, penampilanku benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Rambut palsu Kibum tidak tertata, bahkan lembab karena gerimis—perlukah aku mengganti rugi? Kumohon, jangan—, pakaianku basah dan lecek, noda-noda tanah bertebaran di sini dan di sana, dan ekspresi wajahku benar-benar kusut.


	8. viii.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"DIA MEMPERMALUKANKU!" Pertanyaan Minho dijawab dengan semburan dari makhluk hidup kelima yang baru saja eksis di lantai empat perpustakaan kampus ini. Ya, demikianlah. Siapa juga yang berkenan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai teratas perpustakaan kampus jika bukan karena ingin menghindari keramaian dalam rangka menyelesaikan skripsi? Jadi, bisa dikatakan wajar apabila jumlah makhluk hidup di lantai ini hanyalah berjumlah empat orang—lima orang, ditambah Jonghyun.

Kembali ke Jonghyun yang penampilannya sebelas dua belas dengan chihuahua kehujanan.

Taemin mengernyitkan alis. "Siapa?"

"SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN ONG SUA?!"

"Demi Tuhan," sumpah Kibum, "wanita bejat itu?"

"SETAN BETINA ITU!" Jonghyun membanting tasnya yang lembab berkat tahi angin ke atas permukaan meja. "Syukur-syukur aku menyamar! Kalau tidak, reputasiku di Fakultas Psikologi taruhannya!"

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Minho.

"Menjambakku," jawab Jonghyun kesal, "dan menjerit-jerit seperti orang skizofrenia seolah-olah akulah yang kurang ajar."

Kibum mencibir. "Yang tidak tahu diri sejak awal, mah, dia."

"Memang."

Aku beranjak berdiri, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celanaku, lalu kuusap-usap wajah pemuda bermata besar yang jelas-jelas sedang dibakar api kemarahan, terlepas dari kondisi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. "Sudah, Jjong. Lebih baik kamu keringkan terlebih dahulu tubuhmu. Kamu bawa baju ganti, 'kan?"


	9. ix.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka," putus Yoseob gemetar. Tangan kanan dikepal kuat-kuat, selain suara turut tubuh Yoseob pun bergemetar. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, ditambah lagi ini semua terjadi gara-gara aku. Akan tetapi, untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa melangkah ke belakang lagi untuk memutar waktu. Ini bukan  _anime_ Doraemon yang mana aku bisa saja menggunakan mesin waktu untuk mengubah keadaan. Apa pun yang akan dikatakan Yoseob selanjutnya, itu murni adalah kesalahan terbesarku selama aku menjadi sahabatnya, "kamu bisa berkhianat kepada kami."

Aku menundukkan kepala.

"Kepada _ku_."

Aku menahan napas. Yoseob meloloskannya dengan nada yang tidak bisa kukenali lagi. Pemuda yang kukenal mempunyai suara yang hangat dan lembut itu tidak lagi menggunakan nada yang bersahabat untuk berbicara denganku, tetapi justru memakai nada sedingin es di Kutub Utara.

Kami bersahabat sejak kami menduduki bangku sekolah dasar. Lantas, mengapa persahabatan kami harus runtuh gara-gara hitam di atas putih? Sejujurnya, aku tidak rela. Aku benar-benar tidak rela.

Akan tetapi, untuk mengatakan satu kata pun aku tidak sanggup.

"Pengkhianat," ucap Yoseob. "Kamu pengkhianat, Junhyung."

Hatiku mencelus.

Ini semua salahku.


	10. x.

Poirot tertawa.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Biasanya, Poirot hanya tersenyum sambil memandangiku dengan pandangan seolah-olah seperti sedang melihat sebuah lukisan yang indah. Ah, aku terlalu meninggikan derajatku. Belum tentu Poirot memandangku sama pentingnya dengan dirinya memandang Hastings.

“ _Non, mon ami._ Aku tidak sama dengan _monsieur_ Jinki,” jawabnya. “Apabila aku sama dengannya...” Tangan kanannya meraih daguku dengan lembut, serayanya tersenyum selembut sutra, “... bukankah seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padamu, _monsieur_ Jonghyun?”

Wajahku memanas.


	11. xi.

Pada saat itu, aku mendengar jeritan perempuan. Aku membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa jeritan itu merupakan jeritan dari dua perempuan yang kusayangi di dunia ini, yaitu ibu dan kakak perempuanku. Lalu, aku berlari ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan dua orang tersebut tergeletak seperti boneka di lantai. Aku terduduk lemas. Beberapa orang bisa saja mengira likuid bertekstur kental yang menggenang di antara jasad dua orang tersebut adalah cat berwarna merah atau selai stroberi, tetapi aku betul-betul mengetahui bahwa itu adalah darah.

Bau besi itu menguar—mengelilingi seisi ruangan ini.

Lalu, aku menjerit.


	12. xii.

Kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa dosen kami seringkali menghukum kami dengan cara menyuruh kami memberi makan ikan mas?

Tidak salah-salah amat, sih. Aku, selaku mahasiswa Kedokteran, jauh lebih sering berada di Insadong ketimbang Myeondong, tetapi aku tidak bisa tidak merasa sebelas dua belas dengan anak SMP.

... Mentang-mentang aku pernah dihukum menyiram tanaman kacang polong yang digantung di sekitar sekolah pada saat aku menduduki bangku SMP, sih.

"Jinki!"

Aku menoleh. Kutemukan Doojoon yang sedang menyeringai sambil membawa kantong plastik berisi makanan ikan mas yang bulat-bulat.

"Dihukum Pak Kim juga?"

Aku mengulum bibir, berusaha untuk tidak memasang tampang sedatar kaca akuarium. "Kamu pasti dihukum Pak Baek. Dua dosen itu enggak jauh berbeda, hukumannya pasti enggak jauh-jauh dari ikan mas!"

Doojoon tertawa pongah. "Percaya, deh. Ikan-ikan beranekawarna ini, tuh, punya mereka berdua, tetapi mereka malas mengurusnya, jadi dikasih ke kampus buat ngehukum anak-anak yang telat!"

"Bah!" Aku melengos. Ada benarnya juga mahasiswa Kedokteran Gigi ini. Aku mengambil beberapa butir makanan ikan dari dalam kantong yang dibawa Doojoon, seraya mencelupkannya ke dalam salah satu akuarium yang paling dekat denganku. "Mengapa kamu terlambat? Tertinggal kereta?"

Doojoon mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar baru sampai dan langsung dikasih kantong ini. Bayangkan saja—kelasku mulai pukul delapan pagi."

Aku melirik, melihat jam dinding. "Tolol, sekarang pukul sembilan lebih, kamu berangkat dari rumah pukul berapa?"

"Pukul delapan tepat dan aku lupa Myeondong pada pagi hari itu padat banget," jawab Doojoon tanpa merasa bersalah. "Kupikir lima belas menit itu cukup bagiku."

"Mustahil," cibirku pongah. "Dari apartemenku saja yang notabenenya hanya melewati satu stasiun saja aku bisa langsung didepak Pak Kim."

Doojoon tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Omong-omong, Jinki," putarnya ke topik lain. "Fakultasmu ujian tengah semesternya duluan, ya?" Lalu, dia menunjuk-nunjukku sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang jelas-jelas dimaksudkan untuk mengolok-olokku. "Selamat, ya, selamat."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pahit. Ya, fakultasku memang selalu saja lain dari yang lain. Kadang-kadang ujiannya duluan, kadang-kadang ujiannya belakangan. Apa aku memang berkuliah di Universitas Korea? Rasanya Fakultas Kedokteran itu terpisah dengan fakultas lainnya, deh. "Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Enggak," respons Doojoon, masih menyeringai jahil—ah, dia memang ingin mengejekku. "Hanya ingin memberikan semangat kepada temanku yang malang ini." Dia melujurkan lidah.

Cih. Semangat apanya?


	13. xiii.

"... Sebentar," pecah Taemin di tengah keheningan. Kedua tangannya bergetar, kedua telunjuk menunjuk Kibum dan Minho yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat sedikit pun. Kibum melipat tangan di dada dan Minho memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jinsnya yang berwarna biru tua. Mereka memandang kami bertiga secara bergantian. Lalu, Kibum menggelengkan kepala dan Minho memutar mata. Taemin tercekat, menatapku dan Poirot horor. "... Apabila Kibum-hyung dan Minho-hyung berada di sini... be... berarti... kalian berdua... itu..."

"Tepat," potong Kibum pongah. Dia melengos, memandangku dan Poirot dengan tatapan setajam pisau. "Apakah kalian berdua itu Jinki dan Jonghyun?" Tangan kanannya memegang lehernya yang tidak tertutup seutas benang pun karena dia tidak menggunakan baju yang menutupi leher ataupun syal, terlepas dari suhu udara yang dingin pada malam hari. "Aku tidak tahu siapakah yang Jinki ataupun siapakah yang Jonghyun, tetapi aku yakin bahwa tebakanku ini benar."

Tangan kiri kukepal kuat-kuat.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menjamin bahwa tebakanmu itu benar adanya?" pojokku, menatap balik Kibum dengan tatapan sedingin kutub Utara. "Bukankah bisa saja kalian menyamar sebagai salah satu di antara kita? Maksudku, apakah kamu itu benar-benar Kim Kibum?" Kuluncurkan bom nuklir.

"Cubit saja kami," tantang Minho, mengangkat wajahnya, dengan sengaja meninggalkan kesan sombong dalam rangka memancing amarah interlokutornya. "Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku ini benar-benar Choi Minho."

Aku dan Poirot tidak bergeming.

"Bagaimana bisa," ikut Poirot di tengah konversasi yang intens ini, " _kalian_  menyimpulkan itu?" Mereka bertiga berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tersentak ketika Poirot menekankan kata kalian. Dia mengintimidasi mereka. Kerja bagus, sahabat.

"Kami tidak bodoh, Hercule Poirot." Kibum mengulum senyumnya yang senantiasa terlihat sinis. "Apabila kami tidak bisa memecahkan identitas kalian, layakkah kami menjadi anggota organisasi tersembunyi, mata-mata, bawahan badan intelijen Korea Selatan seperti ini?" Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna-warni yang baru saja dibabatnya habis sampai menjadi cepak. "Minho menginvestigasinya. Semua pengguna program Executioner di organisasi yang sejenis dengan kita, Anonymous, RIA," sebutlnya, membentuk gestur menghitung dengan jari. Lalu, dia meluncurkan bom atom dengan nada yang datar, tetapi mantap, "mengikutsertakan Observer sebagai salah satunya."

Bibir Poirot terkatup rapat.


	14. xiv.

Kibum mendesah dalam-dalam. Digaruk-garuknya kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak, lalu dia menepuk pundak Taemin yang baru saja mendapatkan peringatan dari sistem sebab dia sudah meleset sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut dengan Smith & Wesson 500 Magnumnya. Taemin, yang ditepuk, menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Bisakah kamu membidik dengan baik dan benar?" tanya si rambut pelangi.

"Malas," jawab si rambut magenta.

"Taemin."

"Serius," yakin yang baru saja dipanggil namanya, masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kita diajari untuk melawan dengan cepat. Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai waktu untuk memastikan bahwa aku membidik dengan baik dan benar?"

Hening.

"Benar juga, sih," timpal Jonghyun yang sedang menopang dagunya. "Kibum, apakah kamu mempunyai solusi yang tepat?"

"Apa?" Yang dituju malah balik bertanya. "Begini—kacamata yang diberikan oleh bos untuk menganalisis kemampuan lawan secara otomatis memang disertai dengan pengecekan sasaran bidik, tetapi itu pun tidak terlalu efektif." Kibum melipat tangannya di dada. "Tidak setiap saat kita melawan mereka menggunakan kacamata tersebut karena sosok kita sebagai anggota organisasi saja sudah kurancang dengan cukup berbeda. Wajahnya, sih, tidak."

"Hei," sahut Taemin tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana jika kita menggunakan ini?"

"Hah?"

"Ini." Taemin menunjuk matanya. "Mata kita."

Hening lagi.

" _Soft lens_ ," timpalku.

"Oh!" seru Minho sambil mengetuk 'palu'—tangan kanannya yang mengepal didaratkan sekuat tenaga ke permukaan tangan kirinya yang sedang menganggur, membentuk posisi  _landscape_ , serayanya menoleh ke arah si rambut magenta yang idenya kelewat cemerlang itu dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. "Hei, itu ide bagus, Taemin!"

"Praktis, pula," susul si rambut putih yang kali ini menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Akan tetapi, apakah kamu tidak repot, Kibum?" tanyaku kali ini. "Ukuran  _soft lens_ , 'kan, kecil. Bagaimana bisa kamu merangkai benda sekecil itu untuk menopang berbagai macam keperluan kita dalam rangka menyelesaikan tugas sebagai anggota organisasi?"

Kibum terdiam sesaat, memijit-mijit lehernya yang entah pegal atau tidak. "Entahlah, Jinki," jawabnya pasrah. "Aku harus mendiskusikannya kepada bos terlebih dahulu. Ada preferensi tertentu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Warna  _soft lens_ yang kamu inginkan, misalnya. Apapun itu."

Aku menopang dagu. "... Apa, ya..."

"Daripada merepotkanmu," ikut Minho ke dalam konversasiku dan Kibum, "bagaimana jika disamakan saja dengan warna lencana kita masing-masing?"

Kibum menoleh sekilas ke arah Minho, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langit malam dari balik jendela. "Aku, sih, tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tetapi apakah kalian menyetujuinya?" konfirmasinya. "Jinki nila, Jonghyun kuning, aku ungu, kamu jingga, dan Taemin biru. Setuju?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah," setuju Jonghyun, menyeringai lebar. "Mata kucing."

Aku dan Taemin terkikik, sedangkan Minho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jonghyun," gerutu Kibum. "Tolong, deh, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, sih," setuju Minho kali ini. "Aku belum pernah menggunakan  _soft lens_ berwarna terang. Sejauh ini, aku hanya pernah menggunakan warna abu-abu atau cokelat, itu pun untuk keperluan teater."

"Sejujurnya, warna yang terang tidak sesuai denganmu, Minho," komentar si rambut pelangi, "tetapi aku akan memastikannya— _soft lens_ yang kubuat akan bisa menyatu denganmu."

Si rambut cokelat terkekeh renyah. "Wah, aku tersanjung."

 


End file.
